Always
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: After a frightning nightmare, Noah feels shattered. Can Annabeth help him heal?


Always

My name is Annabeth Miller. I'm writing this story to clear up some confusion. In one of my boyfriend Noah's recent stories, he told a tale where I was evil and I tried to kill him. Well, I'm here to say that story is bullshit! But Noah didn't just come up with that story. Because it wasn't a story. It was a nightmare. Noah's nightmare to be exact.

The morning after he had the nightmare, he came down to breakfast all shaken up and frightened. We never saw him that way before. Being a Green Lantern, he was supposed to be fearless. "You alright there, bro?" Alvin asked. "Just a nightmare, Alvin. Nothing to worry about." Noah said. I didn't need to be a sorcerer to sense that Noah wasn't telling the whole truth. My sister Jeanette, Noah's closest friend put her hand on his shoulder. Her green eyes were full of an almost sisterly concern. "Noah, we're your family. If there's something bothering you, tell us. We want to help you." She said. Noah nodded. Then he looked at me. That's when I noticed how shaken up he really was. He had dark bags under his eyelids and his emerald green eyes, those handsome green eyes I fell in love with all those years ago, were bloodshot and the irises were a dull green, not the shining emerald green we all knew and loved. He told us about his nightmare. How it had started with him and Gigi, a very close friend of the family going to an Irish Culture fair. Then Noah had gotten a feeling something wasn't right at home. I had attacked it and our family. Noah had to banish me to the Realm of No Return. "Why would you dream such a thing It's completely crazy!" I said. Noah shrugged. "A better question is why you're so shaken up by the nightmare. You know Annabeth loves you and she'd never do anything to hurt you." My older sister Brittany said. "Funny that she'd never hurt me, but you've done it plenty of times, beauty queen." Noah grumbled. Brittany frowned. "Okay, that's not right. I don't think Noah would be so rude. It isn't in his nature." She said. I nodded. This didn't seem like Noah. "You sure you're okay, Noah?" I asked. "Just...a little frightened by the nightmare, Annabeth." Noah said. Okay, that was defiantly unlike Noah. He never admitted when he was afraid. It'd hurt his fearless opinion of himself. "Look at me, sweetie." I said. Noah turned towards me and that's when I noticed the change in his eyes, and I'm not just talking about the color. I could see the reflection of somebody I hadn't seen in years. "You. What are doing in my boyfriend, you scum?" I demanded, my voice steely. Noah laughed a laugh that didn't sound like his own. "So, Annabeth, you've figured it out. You know that I'm not your boyfriend, and I'm not, but I did invade his body and twist his mind until his will was broken" He said. "Annabeth, what's going on?" Simon asked. "That isn't the Noah we know. An old enemy of mine from Ireland, a no-good sorcerer named Clarence Finnegan, possesses him. He trained with me, and tried to hit on me, but I turned him down, knowing he wasn't the one." I explained. Noah...no,_ Clarence_ laughed. "That isn't my name anymore, precious. Now I'm known as Darkclaw. But you can call me Noah since I now posses his body." He said. "Heck no, creep! Now get out of my boyfriend's body." I said, putting power in my words. Darkclaw just laughed again. "Your charmspeak doesn't work on me girl. Not when I inhabit the body of the one who can resist it." He said. Alvin grabbed the collar of the intruder. "Get out of my brother now, you weasel or I'll beat you out." He said. "Alvin, no! Whatever you do to Darkclaw will hurt Noah as well!" I warned. Darkclaw smiled. "C'mon, Al, you wouldn't hurt your brother, would you?" he taunted. Alvin put Darkclaw down. Suddenly, Darkclaw whipped out an arm, touched Alvin's chest, and turned him to stone!

"No!" I yelled. Darkclaw laughed. "What now, Annie? With the muscle of your group gone, you don't have a chance worth-." He froze, then doubled over. "N-no, I repressed you!" he rasped. Suddenly, his eyes began to glow. "A-A-Annabeth...help!" the voice wasn't Darkclaw's. It was Noah's. "Fight it, Noah! You can do it!" I yelled. Noah fell on the ground, wrestling for control. "He tried to get to me! He twisted your mind! He turned Alvin to stone!" I said. Suddenly, Noah's body became bathed in green energy. When it subsided, Noah got to his feet. His eyes were emerald green. He was back. But he wasn't alone. Suspended in a glowing green cage was a redhead clad in a black cloak. "Darkclaw, you should never possess a sorcerer, especially one with a girlfriend as faithful as my Annie." Noah said. "Whatcha gonna do now, tough guy?" Darkclaw snapped. "I banish you to the Realm of No Return. Betcha wish you never showed me that! See ya!" Noah said, shoving the caged creep into a glowing portal.

When the portal disappeared and Alvin was unfrozen, Noah turned to me. "So, Annabeth, whatcha gonna do now that I'm back in my body?" he asked. I walked up and kissed him. "All I wanna do is be with my boyfriend." I said.


End file.
